


【勋兴】《质子》6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《质子》6

文/夏序清和草未歇

6

直到书案上爬上了阳光，晒得吴世勋手背痒痒的，他才被迫将自己从回味中拔出来。  
鼻尖里，南苑里张艺兴房里中焚的香像是久久不散。吴世勋攥着的笔，斑竹竿儿被他摩挲得温热。  
难怪要疑心自己中了蛊。

柔和的月光顺着床边纱帐照进来，落在张艺兴白玉一样的脸上。他能清楚的看着张艺兴渐渐脸色变红，喘息伴随着几声克制不住的哭叫。  
每次在这个时候，他总是忍不住施暴的念头，也许施暴欲伴随着占有欲，刻在骨子中如影随形。  
不得不承认，吴世勋在意的不是让那个人有多爽，而是有多疼。  
疼，才能更深切的感受着，被占有，被支配。

于是非要看着他哭出来，知道他明明不想在自己这个敌人面前哭，身体却避不开自然的反应。  
张艺兴的身子像风中枯叶一样，在自己怀中发颤的时候，吴世勋伸手，把人抱紧。  
这个时候，吴世勋发现，自己竟然会情不自禁的呼吸急促。

张艺兴今天早上没有起床。  
小庭探头探脑叫了两次也没有答应，一颗心一早上七上八下的，终于横下心进来看。  
床上的人半边身子都在被子外面，匆匆一瞥，就能看到大概是身上不着寸缕。  
小庭把被角往上拉的时候，尽量让自己的手指不要碰到张艺兴。布料抖动的瞬间，小庭看到张艺兴腰上又青了一块。  
咬着牙轻轻掖好被子，退了出去。

此时的张艺兴陷入了一个长长的梦境里。  
吴世勋早上走的时候他短暂的醒过一下，只不过绷着的神经在吴世勋推门离开以后松懈下来。整个人随即陷入到长久的放松里，于是又沉沉睡去。

“母妃，快点好起来。”  
“兴兴要乖，父皇今天去书房了么？考你们功课了么？”  
“考了，问我的时候我说答不上来。”  
“好孩子。”  
“但是被师父罚了，打了板子，现在手还在疼。”  
“你大哥呢？”  
“大哥今天没来书房，父皇更气了…”  
缠绵病榻的美妇人眉头紧锁，张艺兴眨巴着眼睛，久久望着母亲。  
彼时的张艺兴不能理解这种最低级的“藏拙”，只是偶尔觉得委屈。  
过了半晌，手背被轻轻的拍了两下，“跟阿萝出去玩儿吧。”

南朝风雨飘摇几十年，政治扰攘并不是一朝之过。但是当朝天子既缺铁血手腕，又偏爱幼子惹人非议。  
与北朝交战节节败退，皇家尊严扫地。  
当年夺嫡一事，更将南朝的内里掏得空虚。

张艺兴耳朵里似乎听到了响动，眼前的画面也随之一变。  
膝盖下是厚厚的蒲团，哀乐和不知真假的哭声在耳边此起彼伏。  
目之所及是白色的布，与黑色的棺。  
张艺兴跪着，身子笔挺，阿萝在他身后用手绢抹着眼圈。  
宫里的人都说，娘娘是畏罪服毒。  
众目睽睽之下，张艺兴只觉得自己哭不出来，眼泪在宫人禀报发现母妃尸体的那天大概已经流够了数。  
牙齿紧紧咬着，他的手指没有触到脸颊，却能感受到脸像火一般滚烫。  
这宫中仅仅半个月间，已经是第二场丧事。  
上一个，是太子。

张艺兴母妃服的毒被认定是和太子所中的一般无二，皇帝大怒，彻查搜宫。  
如果说当年太子被毒杀是南朝的宫廷秘辛，那他母妃的死，第一次深深触及到张艺兴的灵魂。

强迫也好，自愿也罢。  
往事与真相随着一抔黄土被掩埋，鲜活的生命大概能平息卫道士的怒火。  
来自他父皇给予的最后体面不过是，允许以贵妃的礼制下葬。  
只不过是身后的哀荣皆是做给旁人和良心看的，终其一生，自己的母妃不过是众多宫宇中，谨小慎微一生又并不受宠的那一个。

张艺兴睫毛动了动，醒来的时候，他首先觉得眼角火辣辣的。  
这种感觉并不陌生，在每次痛哭之后都会产生。  
身体伴随着腰际到腿间钝钝的皮肉之痛先醒来，头脑还有些混沌。  
直到坐起身子愣了一会儿，才回过神来。  
在潜意识里，痛苦也好快乐也罢，那些记忆铸就了他今日身上的血肉。  
可是他已经离开南朝那间自己的宫殿很久了，又在命运的推动下，阴差阳错的成为了北朝皇帝的囚徒。

“皇上…”吴世勋盯着日影发愣，好一会儿才听到赵筠在叫自己。  
他坐直了身子，哪怕政事繁多，但是桩桩件件都有条不紊，这也是他能树立威信的重要原因。  
看着赵筠把监造使引进来之后，退了出去，并带上了门。

吴世勋没有开口，而是端起了面前的杯子。  
下半张脸掩在杯子下，跪着的林陟不敢抬头看，也看不到吴世勋的表情。  
长久的沉默让空气里紧张的气氛达到了高潮，房间里莫名的充斥着两种情绪，一半是带着克制的怒气，另一半是不加掩饰的恐惧。  
监造慈恩寺的林陟对吴世勋的脾气早有耳闻，原以为一进来就是暴风骤雨。  
不，原以为自己连面圣的机会都没有。

“林陟，脑袋是不是不想要了。”吴世勋声音轻轻的，像是在说一件稀松平常的事情，毫不在意的语气却更让人觉得恐怖。  
林陟连忙磕头，慈恩寺的工程停滞最重要的原因莫过于，这大兴土木，一副要掏空国库的架势，让百姓不堪重负。  
手段太刚烈，这点在吴世勋执政后黔兵武穷上早就暴露无遗。

砰！  
清脆的一声响，茶杯子在林陟腿边炸开，茶水漏了一地，沾湿了林陟的衣裳。  
“做臣子的，不就是要不惜一切代价满足君上的要求么？”  
林陟抬了一下头，“微臣谨记。”

在林陟一边山呼谢皇上不杀之恩，一边退出去的时候，吴世勋闭上了眼，他觉得非常疲惫。

慈恩寺是为仙去的皇太后造的。  
与这位母后，吴世勋的情绪总是更复杂些。  
她是自己坚决的拥护者，也是在世时束缚自己最多的人。  
造像祈福记功，无非是生者对死者仅能尽的一些心意。  
登基多年的吴世勋，对这些帝王心术看的透彻。  
可哪怕爱恨交织，让她享受了一生尊荣，他仍然会觉得是欠着她的。

吴世勋在书房里枯坐着，由慈恩寺施工不畅牵出的思绪笼罩着周身。  
每每想起母后，他都会想起自己的第一次大婚。  
再隐蔽的情愫也会在那种张灯结彩，满目喜色中，无处遁形。  
年轻的天子不得不硬着头皮面对自己的内心。  
喜典当前，站在太后宫中的心情吴世勋觉得自己大概一辈子都不能忘。  
下人都被支了出去，阳光把地上厚厚的毛毯晒得松软异常。  
他支支吾吾的提出自己无法克服而像常人去娶妻的时候，太后突然站起来尖叫起来，“你不喜欢女人？你别忘了你也是女人生的。”

吴世勋想到这里就蹙起了眉，高高在上注定了在情感上没有办法得到绝对的平等对待。  
他是真正意义上的“孤家寡人”。

一种长久的情感缺失在张艺兴出现之后得到了改观，就在今天早上，他从床上起来的时候，看到张艺兴朦胧着睡眼撑起半个身子。  
他知道张艺兴每一次会比赵筠来叫自己的时候先醒来，知道张艺兴对自己没有全心的依恋。  
可他也承认，自己就是这样一个糟糕的人。  
哪怕不惜手段，也要让张艺兴只能投入自己的怀抱。

不消一会儿，赵筠又送了新茶进来。地上的碎瓷片渣子自然有人利落的清理了出去。  
吴世勋昨夜有些失控了，也许是月色真的太美，又或许是酒太烈，反正什么理由都好。  
他真的有些醉了，手下也失了些轻重。

看到张艺兴疼得白了脸，却咬着唇缩进自己怀里。对于当时的吴世勋来说，其实真情与假意真的没那么重要了。  
哪怕是各取所需就好了，互相得到一些暖，  
也是好的。

此时赵筠还没有出去，吴世勋叫住了他，“去把张艺兴找来。”  
一时间，赵筠以为自己听错了，愣在原地。  
直到吴世勋脸色沉了下来，赵筠才非常小声的，“南苑的…”  
吴世勋哼了一声，“用轿撵抬过来。”

镜中的人头发披散着，张艺兴望到自己的眼，瞳色和发色一般。他握着梳子端坐着发愣，起来就觉得身上不大有力气。  
赵筠就是这个时候来的。

张艺兴没有转身，听完赵筠来意之后，本来梳着头的动作顿了顿，啪嗒一声，木梳被重重放在桌上，他转过身去，看向赵筠。  
“当真是陛下要我去的吗？”张艺兴在话说出口的时候，似乎听到自己声音有些抖。  
“是，正等着您呢。”赵筠用眼色支使小庭过来帮张艺兴束发。  
小庭倒像是比张艺兴更高兴些，一溜烟就跑到了张艺兴跟前。  
“那，还有旁的人吗？”张艺兴任由小庭的动作。  
赵筠摇头，“没有，只请了您过去。”  
“那就麻烦赵大人喝杯茶稍微等等了。”张艺兴握紧了在衣袖下的拳头，脸上却绷得紧紧的。  
直到赵筠出去了，面皮才松弛了一些。

“公子，要换身衣裳吗？”小庭把梳子放下时，看了眼正在神游的张艺兴。  
张艺兴摇头，过了片刻又突然点头，“换那件碧色的吧。”

这大抵是到北朝之后，张艺兴第一次踏出南苑。  
也只有出来了，才知道北朝的皇宫这么大。  
他坐在轿撵上，感受着拂面而来的清风，一边注意着保持自己的仪态。另一方面，不可避免的感受到了来自宫人的目光。

张艺兴突然感到有些失笑，大庭广众却只能先忍着。大概自己从前只活在这宫中人的嘴里，先如今也能在光下走一遭了。  
哪怕自己，也觉得突然有些不真实。

深秋萧瑟，万物当下皆是一片衰败颓废，张艺兴身上一点碧色像是一点清新的生气。  
多年以后，宫中的老人搜寻记忆的话，大概还能记得这个场景，那位打南朝来的翩翩佳公子，像仙人一般，在轿撵上从南行至北，不知引了多少人侧目。

吴世勋书房的门被吱呀一声打开，张艺兴进去第一眼就看到了巨大的书架子。  
他壮着胆子走到书架跟前，正要开口叫吴世勋，后边伸出一只手把他的手腕擒住，整个身子正面贴在了书架上。  
张艺兴没有回头，吴世勋身上香囊的味道早就暴露了他的身份。  
然后他感觉到吴世勋的气息逐渐接近，刮了刮他的耳朵，“诶，你来得好慢啊。”

tbc.


End file.
